Your World, My World
by Sexy Rose
Summary: Kyungsoo juga bisa selingkuh woeeyy! hahaha XDDD /Kaisoo. Jongin. Kyungsoo. Chanyeol. Baekhyun/ "Mungkin mereka bilang aku mengalami delusi, aku berhalusinasi. Tapi perasaanku tidak mengatakan seperti itu Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dan aku yakin dengan perasaanku."


**Your World, My World**

Cast: Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Rating T

Genre: gak tahuuuuu...tentukan sendiri!

**Muqaddimah**

Ini FF pertama ane, oke?! maap kalo banyak tipo. Bikin FF itu susah banget ternyata. Bikin judulnya aja mikirnya luaaaaamaaa! hahaha... jadi maap kalo judulnya gak nyambung dengan isinya. XDDD

ntar abis baca langsung komen, oke? komen baik, komen buruk gw terima. Bash juga diterima. Kalo lagi mood, Bash-nya gw ladenin. Tapi kalo gak, yah gw diemin.

Oke, oke, oke?

Langsung aja dibaca!

...

"maafkan aku"

Tangan mungil itu menggegam tangan suaminya yang terasa dingin. Menyentuh bibirnya yang kering dan mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh. Airmata lolos dari mata bulatnya yang indah ketika menatap Laki-laki dihadapannya sedang terbujur lemah. Obat yang diinjeksikan beberapa saat yang lalu bekerja dengan cepat melalui pembuluh darahnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Wajahmu sangat pucat sayang." Laki-laki manis itu mengusap lembut bekas merah yang ada dipergelangan tangan suaminya dan membenarkan letak selimutnya. Berharap dinginnya malam tidak menembus kulitnya yang terlihat pucat.

"maafkan aku Jongie. ini semua salahku." kembali, airmata lolos melewati pipinya. "cepat bangun sayang. Aku tunggu senyuman terbaikmu."

Kyungsoo rindu senyuman itu. Senyuman milik seorang Kim Jongin. Senyuman tulus yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Senyuman hangat ketika ia bangun di pagi hari. Senyuman yang membuatnya tenang ketika ia merasa lelah. Senyuman yang mampu membuatnya yakin bahwa ia benar-benar dicintai.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Kyungsoo menikah dengan Jongin. Selama dua tahun itu pula mereka berbagi segalanya. Berbagi kebahagiaan. Berbagi kesedihan. Berbagi kenangan. Berbagi hal-hal yang tidak bisa mereka _bagi_ dengan orang lain. Semuanya sempurna. Tak ada satu pun yang terlewatkan.

Sekarang Kyungsoo menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Karna kebodohannya Jongin menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia memang _hanya_ berbagi dengan Jongin-nya, bukan dengan orang lain. Seharusnya ia lebih sabar. Menunggu Jongin lebih baik untuk membagi kesedihannya.

_maafkan aku..._

...

Terlihat seorang berperawakan tinggi memakai jas putih memasuki salah satu ruangan pasien. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil memperhatikan dua orang didepannya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, pulanglah..." Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan pemilik suara bariton dibelakangnya. Ia tetap memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang pucat. Dengan lembut pemilik suara itu memegang pundak Kyungsoo, sedikit memijatnya berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"tidak dokter Park, aku akan menunggunya sampai dia sadar. Aku ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja."

Dokter Park hanya menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia tetap memegang pundak Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan suaminya. Terlihat sepasang cincin dimasing-masing jari manis mereka. Melihat keadaan mereka yang seperti ini membuat hati Dokter Park iba dan merasakan _sesuatu_ yang rumit untuk dijelaskan.

Dokter Park adalah seorang Psikiater. Kim Jongin -suami Kyungsoo- adalah salah satu pasien yang ia tangani. Jongin pengidap _skizofrenia_. Ia tidak dapat sembuh secara total dari gangguan yang dideritanya. Ada kemungkinan untuk kambuh lagi ketika ia dalam keadaan tertekan. Dan Jongin dalam keadaan tertekan sekarang.

Yah! Saat ini Jongin dalam keadaan sangat tertekan. Masalah yang dialaminya dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya stres berat dan depresi, sehingga gangguan yang dideritanya kambuh. Delusi dan halusinasi hebat mewarnai kesehariannya. Pikiran-pikiran irasional menggerayangi otak dan kepribadiannya. Ia menjadi mudah marah, _tantrum_ dan tak terkendali dikarenakan mendengar sesuatu yang sebenarnya muncul dari pikirannya sendiri.

Dokter Park kembali memijat lembut pundak Kyungsoo, "setidaknya kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih kacau". Kyungsoo tidak bergeming. Matanya tetap memandang suaminya yang tertidur lelap.

"ikutlah ke ruanganku Kyungsoo-ssi, banyak yang harus kita bicarakan"

...

_Kenapa kau berbagi dengan orang lain? kau tahu keadaanku? kenapa tak menungguku lebih baik?_

_._

_Mungkin mereka bilang aku mengalami delusi, aku berhalusinasi. Tapi perasaanku tidak mengatakan seperti itu Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dan aku yakin dengan perasaanku._

.

_Tapi kenapa harus dia? Dia sahabatku. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti Hyung-ku sendiri. _

.

_Aku benar-benar tak ingin pergi ke 'dunia' itu lagi Kyungie. Tapi sekarang kau yang membuatku ingin pergi kesana._

...

Pikiran Kyungsoo menerawang. Sekelebat kejadian dua hari yang lalu muncul kembali didalam pikirannya. Kejadian dimana ia bertengkar hebat dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar masih ingat betapa kecewanya Jongin pada dirinya.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk diruangan dokter Park. Segelas coklat panas ada digenggamannya. Matanya menatap kearah jendela ruangan. Hujan tampak turun dengan deras.

"pakailah ini. Mungkin kau akan lebih hangat." Dokter Park duduk disamping Kyungsoo, memberikan sebuah hoodie padanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika sekarang ia memang merasa kedinginan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun-ssi?" Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

"Baik. Minggu depan ia akan segera memperoleh gelar masternya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Ia orang yang sangat baik."

Dokter Park mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Ia menatap gelas kopi yang dipegangnya.

hening

"aku yang salah". itulah kalimat yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dokter Park mengernyitkan dahi.

"aku yang salah hingga Jongin menjadi seperti ini". Jedah sejenak. Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi..."

"Dia bilang aku tidak mencintainya. Dia bilang aku akan meninggalkannya. Dia bilang aku sama saja dengan orang tuanya"

Lidah dokter Park terasa sangat kelu. Ia tidak mampu untuk bicara. Suasana menjadi benar-benar hening. Hanya isakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tidak akan mampu jika disuruh meninggalkannya. Karna aku terlalu mencintainya..." Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar. Kepalanya menunduk. Airmatanya terus mengalir, "...tapi aku hanya terlalu lelah. Aku butuh seseorang yang mampu membuatku tetap tegar ketika aku menghadapinya"

Dokter Park menggegam tangan Kyungsoo. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Karna jujur hanya ini yang mampu ia lakukan sekarang. Disaat seperti ini ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat keras kepala. Ia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpa Jongin sekarang.

"sssttt...uljima Kyungsoo-ssi, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Trauma Jongin dimasa lalu-lah yang membuat Jongin seperti ini"

"tapi aku yang membuat keadaannya semakin buruk dokter. AKU!" Kyungsoo semakin terisak keras. Tak dipedulikannya malam yang semakin sunyi.

"sssttt...uljima". Dokter Park meraih Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya lembut, mempererat pelukannya. Benar-benar berharap kali ini Kyungsoo bisa tenang.

Getaran dibahu Kyungsoo menghilang. Ia lebih tenang walaupun airmatanya masih tetap mengalir. Dokter Park menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusap airmatanya, "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga Jongin, sayang". Dokter Park mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, _tanpa perlawanan._

...

**END**

.

.

**EPILOG**

_Two Year ago_

Park Chanyeol baru saja selesai memeriksa salah satu pasiennya. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong dan melewati bangsal anak-anak. Dengan sengaja matanya menoleh pada salah satu ruangan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang berperawakan mungil sedang melakukan _telling_ _story_ untuk menghibur mereka yang sedang sakit bersama para _volunteer_ yang lain.

_sungguh manis..._

Chanyeol jatuh hati pada sosok mungil tersebut sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bentuk fisik dan kepribadiannya benar-benar indah. Semua yang ada pada Si mungil membuat hati Chanyeol berdetak tak teratur. Membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih indah. Membuat senyumnya tidak pernah memudar.

Wajah imut, mata terang, bibir ranum, kulit bersih. Sungguh, ingin sekali Chanyeol mendekap sosok mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya, lalu menciumnya, membelainya dan...

Cukup! Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepala, berusaha membuang semua imajinasi kotornya. Ia memutuskan terus berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit hingga ia bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat ia kenal duduk disalah satu kursi lobi.

"Jongin? Kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah acara cek up-mu sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu?"

Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan yang dimaksud tidak segera menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum malu pada Chanyeol. Matanya menatap ponselnya sekilas, seperti menunggu balasan pesan dari seseorang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hyung. Aku hanya sedang menunggu _teman_". Jawab Jongin tetap dengan senyuman malu. Bahkan kali ini disertai dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

Chanyeol bisa langsung menangkap bahasa tubuh Jongin. Ia tersenyum menggoda, "aigoo...sepertinya Jongin kecilku sudah punya seseorang yang ditunggu". Goda Chanyeol sambil menyikut perut Jongin.

"siapa dia? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku, hm?" tambah Chanyeol. Membuat nada bicaranya seolah-olah sedang marah.

"maaf Hyung. Aku belum sempat cerita padamu. Lagi pula kami masih teman". Balas Jongin dengan nada dibuat semenyesal mungkin. Ia menatap Chanyeol, "Kami bertemu disini dua bulan yang lalu, saat kau ke Cina. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku jatuh cinta padanya Hyung"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia acak rambut Jongin dengan sayang. Senang melihat Jongin-nya bahagia seperti ini. Ia sadar suatu saat Jongin akan mengalami fase jatuh cinta.

"Gwencana...maaf aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini". Jawab Chanyeol sambil terus mengacak rambut Jongin.

Jongin dan Chanyeol selalu bersama sejak kecil. Mereka tetangga sekaligus sahabat baik. Kemanapun, mereka akan selalu bersama. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Chanyeol selalu menjaga Jongin. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Jongin tetap _sehat_.

Jongin juga yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol memilih profesi dokter spesialis kejiwaan. Ia tahu jika Jongin berbeda. Jongin memiliki dunia sendiri. Dunia yang membuat Jongin jauh, memisahkannya dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Meskipun Chanyeol merasa keadaan Jongin semakin baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Hyung? Chanyeol Hyung? aissshhh...kau melamun Hyung?" Chanyeol tersadar ketika Jongin menyikut pundaknya. Ia terlalu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa?"

"itu!" Jongin menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan kearah mereka. Wajahnya tersenyum malu. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, mengedipkan mata dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Berusaha menangkap lebih jelas sosok yang dimaksud Jongin.

Tubuh mungil, wajah imut, mata terang, bibir ranum, kulit bersih. Chanyeol sangat kenal sosok ini. Bukan! Tepatnya hatinya yang sangat mengenal sosok ini. Karna saat ini hatinya sedang bergemuruh.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Ia berjalan semakin dekat. Dekat. Dekat. Dekat. Dan semakin jelas. Semakin jelas bahwa Chanyeol harus merelakan hatinya untuk sahabatnya.

"Dialah alasan yang membuatku tidak ingin masuk keduniaku lagi Hyung" Jongin berkata pada Chanyeol. Matanya tetap memandang pujaan hatinya. "Dia indah bukan?"

_sangat indah..._

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus

Hatinya perih

.

.

.

.

BWAHAHAHAHA... maaf Kkamjong gw nistakan. Ceritanya dia agak gila disini. Dan gilanya sering kumat. hahaha... Dan Baekhyun cuma muncul nama doank. Muka unyu-nya masih tak simpen buat cerita selanjutnya. hehehe

jangan marah, oke? namanya juga imajinasi

Setelah tak baca ulang, makin kebawah ceritanya makin gak jelas. Stres gw. Mau diedit, otak buntu banget! seharian belum naik odong2...

Gw tunggu reviewnya ^^


End file.
